Heretofore, others have provided grill guards on the loader frame and the loader frame is pivotable relative to the booms of the loader sufficiently so that the loader frame may be utilized to support the rear of the loader attachment. Also, heretofore, others have provided cooperative guide means on the tractor and loader frame to assist in aligning the loader frame with the tractor as the tractor is driven forwardly for coupling engagement. Heretofore, it has also been suggested that the loader frame include members exending rearwardly to the rear axle of the tractor. These various features of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,324,954; 3,460,690; 3,554,396; 3,610,450 and 3,833,136. A detachable grill guard is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,174.